Moments
by Moon.Night.Twilight
Summary: Edward e Bella em seus momentos
1. Chapter 1

Mais um momentos no quarto da Bella

-Tudo em você me impressiona.-ele disse em meu ouvido-Teus olhos.

-Teus olhos-eu repeti mergulhando no mar de topázio que era seus olhos.

-Tua boca.-ele disse passando o dedo em meus lábios.

-Tua boca.-repeti roçando meus lábios nos dele.

-Teu cheiro-ele disse respirado fundo em meu pescoço.

-Teu cheiro-eu repeti pegando a sua mão e cheirando o seu punho,ele sorriu.-Teu sorriso.-eu disse tocando nossos lábios de leve,ele me puxou para um beijo apaixonado,era incrível como nossas línguas se mexiam no ritmo só nosso.

-Teu beijo.-ele disse contra meus lábios.

-Teu beijo.-concordei,ele me puxou para mais um beijo.-Edward,os melhores momentos e os melhores dias de minha vida eu passei ao seu lado,eu nunca vou te deixar,eu quero você para sempre.-disse segurando seus rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Bella,eu também passei os melhores dias e os melhores momentos de minha vida ao seu lado,e eu também quero você para sempre,mais eu não queria que fosse desse jeito.-ele agora olhava para a janela atrás de mim,ficando irritado.

-Edward,esqueça isso,eu quero você aqui e agora.-eu disse pegando o seu rosto,e o beijando,depois de alguns segundos ele cedeu ao beijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward P.O.V

Mais um momento na campina.

Uma tarde antes do casamento,Bella já tinha experimentado o vestido,e Alice ma fez vestir o terno,ela era realmente doida,eu não poderia engordar ou emagrecer.

-Amanhã será o grande dia.-eu disse,tocando os seus cabelos,ela sorriu.

-Nunca pensei que me casaria tão cedo.-ela disse

-Bella,ainda da tempo de desistir.-eu disse,colocando a minha mão na sua bochecha quente,que tinha acabado de ficar mais quente,adorava quando ela corava.

-O que?Desistir de ter você para sempre?Nunca-ela disse,eu puxei ela para o meu colo e a beijei.

-Para onde você vai me levar depois do casamento?-ela perguntou pela milionésima vez.

-Segredo,tem medo que eu te seqüestre?-eu disse na sua orelha.

-Não,com você vou para qualquer lugar de livre espontânea vontade.-ela disse e me beijou,isso raro,ela me beijar,quando nós separamos,ela estava vermelha.

-Adoro quando você fica vermelha.-eu disse e ela sorriu.

-Você não mais me ver vermelha,depois que a gente casar.-ela disse passando a mão pela a minha bochecha,deixando um rastro de fogo.

-Tem razão,também vou sentir falta de ouvir o seu coração bater freneticamente quando eu chego perto de você.-eu sorri e ela ficou mais vermelha.-Mais eu vou poder te beijar como a minha esposa.-eu disse beijando ela de leve.

-Vamos dar uma volta?-eu disse,ela me olhou confusa e a coloquei na minha costas,e subi uma montanha correndo.

Estava na hora do crepúsculo,um pouco do sol que ainda restava brilhava na minha pele.

-Seu doido.-ela disse me abraçando.

-Sou mesmo,doido por você.-eu disse.-Agora que para mim indica o final de uma dia ficamos mais perto do casamento.-ela sorriu,fiquei mais feliz quando ela tinha se acostumado com a idéia de ser a senhora Cullen.

Nos beijamos,exatamente quando o sol se punha,e amanhã seria o dia mais feliz da minha vida.


	3. Chapter 3

-Promete que não vai em esquecer?-Perguntei a Jasper, que estava me abraçando por trás, e juntos estavamos vendo o nosso ultimo por- do- sol, amanhã seria eu na minha casa e ele na casa dele, do outro lado do país.

-Eu já disse que prometo, por que é tão insegura?-ele disse beijando o meu pescoço, eu me arrepei e ele sorriu.

-Sei lá eu vou para a minha casa, e você vai para a sua e a distancia entre nós vai ser muto grande.-Eu disse chorosa.

-Calma, eu vou fazer o possivel para diminuir essa distancia.-Ele disse me virando para ele e depois me beijou de leve nos meus lábios.

-Jazz, eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, eu gosto muito de você.-Eu disse dando um beijo mais demorado nos lábios dele

-Eu vou sentir a sua falta também.-ele disse passando os braços pela a minha cintura e me puxou para ele e me beijou, aquele beijo foi o beijo de despedida, eu deixei uma lagrima escorrer.-Tchau.-ele disse passando a mão pelo o meu rosto.

ANOS DEPOIS

Emmett estava morando na Alemanha agora, e eu não iria perder a oportunidade de deixar de fazer umas compras por lá.

Cheguei de surpressa no apartamento dele, Emmett estava sentado no computador vendo fotos de verões passados, quando ele parou em uma foto que estava ele abraçado com Rosalie, irmã de Jasper.

-Ainda pensa nela, hein?-eu disse atras dele, ele deu um pulo na cadeira e eu comecei a rir.

-Alice, sua anã, assim você me mata de susto.-ele disse me abraçando.

-Emmett, não...respiro.-ele me soltou.-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.-eu disse colocando a mão na cintura.

-As vezes.-ele disse com um sorriso bobo.-E você ainda fala com Jasper?-ele perguntou me provocando.

-Não, Emmett, eu era tão nova, e ele me iludiu.-eu disse me jagando no sofá.-Aonde eu vou dormir?-perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-No meu quarto que não vai ser.-ele disse sorrindo.

-Seu idiota.

-Pode ficar em qualquer lugar que não seja o meu quarto.-ele disse sorrindo.

Eu peguei as minhas malas fui para um corredor, arrumei as minhas coisas, pendurei as minhas roupas, tomei um banho, e fui procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Eu almocei com Emmett, eu contrei um pouco como ia a minha vida em NY, ele contou como era morar em um lugar diferente, onde as pessoas não falam a sua lingua.

-Alice, eu vou sair.-ele disse pegando o celular e as chaves do carro.

-Tudo bem, eu acho que vou dormir um pouco.

Eu liguei a TV que tinha no meu quarto e fiquei procurando alguma coisa para assistir, na verdade eu só via as imagem já que eu não entendia nada do que eles falavam, aos poucos meus olhos foram se fechando.

_-Alice, eu voltei.-Jasper dizia me abraçando._

_-Jazz, por que você não falou comigo.-eu disse com lagrimas nos meus olhos._

_-Me desculpe, eu percebi que eu não queria você daquela maneira e acabei encontrando outra pessoa.-ele disse ficando do meu lado._

Com um salto eu me despertei, meus olhos estavam com lagrimas, eu fiquei um tempo deitada pensando em tudo em que nós tinhamos passado, ele tinha sido o primeiro, eu fiquei lembrando de cada momento que eu tinha passado naquela viajem e tudo que eu sofri depois.

Eu fui para o banheiro me arrumar e fui para a cozinha, conforme eu ia me aproximando da cozinha, eu ouvia uma voz feminina e a do Emmett, eu cheguei mais perto para ver quem era, eu quase cai ali mesmo, eu não poderia acreditar que Rosalie estava sentada conversando com o meu irmão, ali me minha frente, a imagem de Jasper veio na minha mente.

Eu voltei para o meu quarto e fiquei lá com os fones de ouvido desligados tentando ouvir a conversa deles, eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que o celular de Rosalie tocou.

-Ele está vindo para cá.-ela disse para Emmett, eu não fazia idéia de quem era, mais o meu coração quase saiu pela a minha boca.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e a campainha tocou, resolvi que estava na hora de sair do meu quarto, eu fui para a sala falei com Rosalie na sala de TV.

-Alice, vem aqui.-ele disse interropendo a minha conversa com Rosalie.

Eu fui para a sala e encontrei ele ali, lindo, parado, me olhando, eu não pensei duas vezes e pulei no colo dele, ele me abracou como a primeira vez.

-Senti tanto a sua falta.-ele disse no meu ouvido, como sempre eu me arrepiei e ele sorriu.


End file.
